bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wandenreich Members
Reason is this necessary? Whats the harm in giving them their own articles? they obviously will be given more information later on when we see them fight, so i dont see the harm. Plus we have far more irrelevant and minor characters with their own pages anyways.--RexGodwin (talk) 18:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The reason is cause it is what the manual of style dictates. Other characters will be handled as well in the same manner. These random minor pages of low quality all over the place arent productive so from now on there are characters that are considered minor characters until they get more development. They wont be automatically getting their own pages any longer.-- It's rather annoying having to go through it, but I guess it's a fine precaution to take until they get more development. When we see their abilities in greater detail, and naturally see them fight, will they get their own pages by then? Serocco (talk) 20:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) As I stated with further development of character there will be a plan to move him/her to their respective pages.-- Will we move Loyd, Royd and Shaz, for example, on this page? Serocco (talk) 00:03, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Lloyd possibly im not sure about shaz but rroyd will likely stay with his own page considering the significant part and thus the large amount of content on his page. These minor characters essentially had little in the way of story in the series such as lloyd and the other 2 killed by kenpachi but still figuring that out.-- I disagree with BG9 being present on this page. Despite the fact that he has only one speaking line, he stole Soi-Fon's bankai and fought her. I'm sure that BG9 will eventually get his own page, but I was just throwing in my two cents. Marioman53 (talk) 10:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed Stern Ritter Can we add unnamed Stern Ritter to this page like in Soul King Palace Residents? For example, there is this bearded Geh Geh Geh guy http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/543/15 http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/500/12 His distinctive way of laughing indicates this is the same character. SonMati (talk) 13:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Askin Nakk Le Vaar It is never explicitly stated/shown in the manga that Askin Nakk Le Vaar confronted Jushiro Ukitake. The source3 for this statement is false, too. In the given pagehttp://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/495/13 there is no frame with Ukitake, on the following pagehttp://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/495/14 you can only see his opponent from behind. Rafer.Alston (talk) 20:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I would have to say that the grounds for claiming Askin confronted Ukitake are tenuous at best. Maybe he did, but that back of head shot doesnt constitute proof for me. 22:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Removed the sentence as well as the source, also in the pageJushiro Ukitake. If future chapters confirm the battle, we can add it again. Rafer.Alston (talk) 22:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) BG9 and Black Quincy do tell, why does Cang Du get a page when BG9 has had about the same amount of screentime? and can we add the black geh geh geh Quincy on this page?--RexGodwin (talk) 11:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually Cang Du had more screen time, while BG9 has had a total appearance in 4 chapters (495, 496, 497 & 543) Cang Du has had 7 (495, 496, 497, 505, 507, 512 & 543) plus his battle with Toshiro was shown a bit more than BG9 battle with Sui Feng. Also we don't known the name for the Black Quincy yet so we can't add him. CoolJazzman (talk) 20:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) the old guy has no name either.....--RexGodwin (talk) 21:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Revolver Ocelot is an exception because he has had a significant amount of panel time and we have seen enough of his abilities to put something together. Despite the likelihood of "Geh Geh Geh" being the same guy, we need more visual confirmation since we saw the lower half of his body in one instance, and the upper half the next. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : The black Quincy's name is Yajiuma. Its on page 17 of Mangastrem's translation. I think its the same for Mangahere. Askin says "His Majesty doesn't like infightig. Besides, Yajiuma's got his 'eye' on you." ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 00:59, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Stream's "Yajiuma" translation is wrong. In Cnet's (one of the more trusted translators we go by) translation, the line was "And besides... We should also consider the eyes of onlookers." [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Occupation and Affiliation Hey I have been trying to add the Occupation and Affiliation of each of these Stern Ritters just like the ones with there own pages but from some reason they don't show after I edit they didn't come up.CoolJazzman (talk) 20:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thats because the minor template does not contain coding for occupation and affiliation. It therefore cant be added simply by typing the sections in their, they simply werent included due to space issues.-- Onlooker Stern Ritter? Can we add a bio for him? I have conformation that he is the same Stern Ritter that controlled Jidanbou http://i.imgur.com/qlSw3Gd.png http://i.imgur.com/A3vE7gM.png The laugh is the same as the laugh in the raw version. --Tyler Perry (talk) 13:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry The character you speak of is already mentioned in the 2nd Topic as Unnamed Stern Ritter and in the 4th topic as Black Quincy. Apart from his distinctive laughter and a (rough) physical description we have nothing to add about him. He only appeared in two situations, we should wait until more details on him are shown. The only reason to add him is to remind that he exists, but as long as we don't have any other information this would be a one-liner with one image. Rafer.Alston (talk) 19:32, July 8, 2013 (UTC) We don't have much information about Liltotto or whatever that little girls name is. For the Onlooker Stern Ritter we can at least add his physical appearance and that he has some type of mind control ability. --Tyler Perry (talk) 20:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry Spiritual Pressure Shouldn't we state for these Stern Ritters (Except for BG9) about their spiritual pressure as we have done for the other Stern Ritters? CoolJazzman (talk) 13:58, August 18, 2013 (UTC) No. We know little to nothing about these stern ritter or their capabilities. If they are shown with enough information formulated about them they wont have any need of being on this page and can have their own page. Until such time the general policy of the site is that even if stated we dont generalize power levels, we go by what the individual is capable of as shown or stated specifically by them.-- New Page for Askin? Has Askin Nakk le Vaar done enough to warrant a page of his own yet? I'm just thinking this page is going to get pretty crowded probably fairly quickly. Askin has had a fairly large role in both chapters he has featured in now. I think BG9 could have his own too. Thanks in advance. Tommo2304 (talk) 15:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Tommo2304 :He has only more or less made an appearance in 2-3 chapters at best, and hasn't said more than 50 words, nor have his abilities been shown, nor has he done anything particularly and largely notable personality wise. Its like making a page on an extra who says a few lines in a film. That's my opinion on the matter anyway, but have faith, looks like hes gonna get some more screen time.Skitzo1 (talk) 20:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Besides breaking a fight and explaining to Shinigami why he's there, he hasn't contributed anything to the plot. In fact, it would only take two sentences to sum up all of his actions in the plot thus far, which is too little to warrant a new page. That's fair enough but then I'd argue Shaz Domino has done even less. Well, it doesn't matter, he does appear to be getting some more screen time soon! Tommo2304 (talk) 21:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Tommo2304 Alright, I think this discussion has run its course. Bottom line is, if Askin gets more screentime/plays a larger role in the upcoming chapters, he'll be moved to his own page, but until then, he doesn't merit a page of his own.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Time for a new page? I think we should give Askin his own page, he is getting a bigger role in the story and his section on the page is already getting disproportionately long in comparison to the other characters on this page.